


Hearts and Flowers, Oh My!

by boopedbyanangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Supernatural Writing Challenge February 2016, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopedbyanangel/pseuds/boopedbyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy kid fic in which Cas doesn't quite get Valentine's Day but totally gets Dean Winchester...total fluffy fluff...written for the Supernatural Writing Challenge February 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Flowers, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from the theme Be My Valentine and the prompt Romantic Trip and just had to run with it. I struggled with the voice but ultimately decided to stick with it. I'm not that used to hearing 6 y/o's talk. So, please feel free to share any suggestions you may have. Anyhow, it's fluffy fluff, and I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Castiel Shurley and Dean Winchester had lived across a quiet cul-de-sac from one another for the whole six years of their lives. While Castiel prided himself on knowing lots of big words, he never felt the need to correct his best friend calling it a "cuddle sack." He felt that was the kind of "supportive relationship" they had.

Without a doubt, Castiel was a weird kid. It didn't bother him. His father was an pediatric oncologist and his mother was a medical examiner and a health nut. Consequently, while the two boys had all the usual baby pictures that family friends have together, there were some minute differences. When they ran around clad only in diapers, Cas's were organic bamboo terrycloth. When they sat in side-by-side high chairs smashing spaghetti into their hair, it was vegan spaghetti made with spaghetti squash and tomato sauce from home-grown, pesticide-free tomatoes from their neighbor, Mrs. Padalecki's garden. 

The Padaleckis had the most marvelous garden behind their house at the far end of the circular road, and the boys were allowed free rein to work and play in it. Mrs. Padalecki was a kindly woman who grew every variety of vegetable that she could talk into coming up out of their rich Midwestern soil. She also grew amazing flowers that she sold at the local farmers' market. She had such a green thumb that it caused some to speculate that she might be some kind of a witch, but Cas and Dean didn't believe that was true. She was always nice to them. 

Dr. Chuck Shurley was an unimposing man who did his best to ward off the sadness of his job by joking that he was God. "I write the lives and deaths of so many," he would say, "And here I am with so little control." 

This caused Cas's mother, Naomi, to roll her eyes every time. "Of course not," she'd reply, "None of us were meant to." 

So, when the boys turned five, Dean Winchester was enrolled in Kindergarten at the local elementary school. Cas's parents wanted nothing to do with that and decided the best course of action was to keep Cas home and teach him there, as they did for his older brother, Gabriel. If it could be said that there were religious grounds for their decision, it was only because in the Shurley household they prayed to the gods of science.

Cas was initially quite sad when Dean would go off to school, but soon he decided that it must be a good thing because Dean would always come home and tell him every exciting thing he did that day. Gabriel didn't bother talking much to Cas, as he was constantly off in search of whatever mischief an eight-year-old can find in a quiet neighborhood. It wasn't like their parents were home much to notice anyhow. His father was on-call a lot and his mother had to work cases as they came in, which could be any time of the day. So, Cas was left to his own devices much of the time. They had a babysitter, but Meg preferred not to be bothered and would leave the brothers alone if they left her alone with her strange online friends. 

Cas liked to spend time in Mary Winchester's kitchen. She baked all the lovely foods he was supposed to stay away from. Pies were his and Dean's personal favorite, also the burgers that John Winchester would cook on the grill in the summer--actual beef with good spices and salt and cheese. Heaven! The Winchesters would just wink at Cas and tell him he was always welcome to eat with them. 

One day in February, Dean came home with exciting news. He told Cas that Valentine's Day was coming up on the 14th. Cas had literally no idea what that meant, so Dean patiently explained that it is a day to show those that you love how much you love them by making them cards and giving them chocolate and flowers and hearts and maybe balloons, and, sometimes, even taking them on a special trip. Cas's brow furrowed and he tilted his head, still thinking about that; but Dean had moved on to talking about Batman and munching on the peanut butter cookies his mom had just taken out of the oven. Cas joined in and soon they were out of the kitchen and playing happily with Dean's action figures. 

When Cas went home that evening, though, he went back to considering this Valentine's Day information. One thing he knew for certain was that he loved Dean Winchester. So, if that day was when you were supposed to do those things, he was determined to do that for Dean. Cards, he could handle. He'd made those before, often for kids his dad was treating in the hospital. Cas liked to cheer them up, and he could draw pretty pictures. He especially liked drawing angels, and that seemed like it fit. The chocolate would be more difficult since the Shurley children weren't allowed to have candy. Still, he knew Gabe had a terrible sweet tooth and a whole lot of friends. Maybe he would help Cas get some chocolate for Dean. He'd ask him. Balloons, he had no idea about. Maybe another question for Gabe? Hearts, he could do. No doubt about that. And flowers, well, that gave him the final idea he needed for his Valentine's Day for Dean. He went to sleep that night feeling confident his friend would know just how much he was loved. 

Cas counted down the days until the 14th on his calendar. He worked on making the perfect angel card. It was not a typical cartoon angel with white robes and a gold halo and fluffy white wings. Cas didn't think that Dean would like that at all. Dean liked Batman and other superheroes. So, for his card, Cas got out his colored pencils and charcoal--at least his parents encouraged art under the idea that the visual stimulation and hand-eye coordination worked to build neural pathways. Otherwise, he might have gone a little crazy anyhow. He liked to draw, and without tv or video games or the internet--well, there were only so many books a kid could read at one go. If he made up his own stories, it made it a little better. 

Cas drew Dean a muscular angel with huge wings as shiny and black as the car that Dean liked to help his dad work on. He had to consider and change the eye color quite a few times until he got the perfect spring grass color that matched Dean's eyes. Satisfied, he wrote his simple message on the back and set the card in his desk drawer. 

About that time, he heard Gabe come in. "Hey, Cassie, where are you at?" Cas smiled. He hated the nickname his brother gave him, but he loved his brother and was always glad to see him. Gabe often had elaborate tales to tell. 

"Up here!" Cas hollered and heard footsteps clomping up the stairs to his room. 

Gabe plopped down on Cas's bed and sucked noisily on the lollipop he had in his mouth. "What's new, brother mine?" he asked. 

"I need some chocolate," Cas said without preamble.

"Well, well..." Gabe replied, "I think I can handle that, but why on Earth do you need chocolate?" 

"For Valentine's Day," Cas told him, "I want to surprise Dean."

For some reason, this made Gabe giggle. "I see," he nodded, "Well, I can help you there, my little precious one." 

"You're not that much bigger than me," Cas snorted, "But thanks. Oh, and do you know where I can get balloons?" 

Now, here, Gabe got a twinkle in his eye. "I know exactly where," he assured Cas and led him down into their parents' study. 

The study was actually a number of things, but, mostly, it was a showcase and a place the elder Shurleys used to display and study their extensive collection of medical artifacts. At one end, there was a large table with a fancy microscope. The boys didn't come in here often but not because they weren't allowed, their parents being of the mindset to have simply taught their children how to properly use the equipment if they so desired. They had little desire, as it was kind of creepy. Next to the sink was a box of medical gloves. It was to this that Gabe led Cas. 

Cas narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?" 

"Watch and learn, baby bro." Gabe proceeded to show Cas how to blow up the surgical gloves into funny-looking balloons. It wasn't easy for Cas to learn to tie them off, but he was persistent. After several tries, he got the hang of it and was satisfied he had covered all his bases for a perfect Valentine's Day. 

On the 13th, Gabe fulfilled his promise and brought home two chocolate bars which he tossed at Cas. "Sweets for the sweet," he said. 

"But why two?" Cas asked. 

Gabe answered, "Since it'll be a day for trying new things, and you need to try the magic that is chocolate, too." He left giggling at nothing, as far as Cas could see. 

On the 14th, Cas thought he might burst with excitement waiting for Dean to get home from school. As the time neared, he packed everything he needed into his blue backpack. When he saw Mrs. Winchester's car pull into the drive and Dean get out, he slid his pack on his shoulders and set out across the street. 

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester. Hello, Dean," Cas greeted his friend warmly. 

"Hey, Cas," Dean replied, "What's up?" 

"Is it alright if Dean walks with me over to Mrs. Padalecki's for a bit?" Cas politely asked Mrs. Winchester. 

The groundhog had not seen his shadow this year, and it was an uncommonly warm day. "Would you like that, Dean?" His mother asked. 

"Yeah! I'd follow you anywhere, Cas," Dean looked at his friend with his green eyes sparkling. 

"Ok, then, you two have fun," Mrs. Winchester said. 

Cas grabbed Dean's hand and the boys ran off in the direction of the Padalecki's house. 

Cas led Dean to the greenhouse behind the garden, and they sat down in one of their favorite sunny spots inside, surrounded by beautiful flowers. Cas took off his backpack and placed it in his lap. He looked so serious that Dean asked him what was wrong. Cas blushed. 

"Nothing is wrong, Dean," he told him. "It is Valentine's Day. You told me that on Valentine's Day, you are supposed to show the people you love that you love them by giving them cards and flowers and balloons and hearts and candy and taking them on a trip." 

Dean kept looking at Cas as he opened his backpack. 

Cas handed Dean the angel card. Dean gasped. "That's the coolest angel I've ever seen! Look, he has muscles." 

"And green eyes like you, Dean." 

Cas dug out the surgical glove balloons, which caused Dean to laugh and bat them at Cas. They volleyed for a few minutes before Cas returned his attention to his pack and dug out the chocolate bars. He gave one to Dean and opened one himself. He made a satisfied sound as he slowly ate the first bite.

Dean watched him fondly as he ate his own candy bar. "Good, huh?" He asked. 

"I had no idea what I was missing," Cas groaned. 

"I couldn't bring you a bouquet of flowers, so I thought I'd take you on a trip to see the most beautiful flowers in the whole world," Cas said, "Oh, and one more thing, hearts." At that, he reached into his pack and pulled out a jar with a preserved human heart in it—the very best specimen that had been in his parents' study. 

Dean grinned the widest, brightest grin in the whole universe, declared it the Best Valentine's Day Ever, and kissed Cas on the cheek. 

Castiel smiled.


End file.
